In the electronic control of internal combustion engines, particular attention has always been paid to the supply of electical voltage to electrical consumers. This is because as a rule the electrical voltage available for use in a motor vehicle fluctuates widely depending on the operational state; engine starting at cold temperatures is of primary importance here. Particularly as a result of the starting process, the vehicle voltage drops to low values, and vehicle manufacturers accordingly require that the individual systems be designed for these values in the range of up to about 5 or 6 volts, given a normal voltage supply of 12 volts. The result is that in conventional systems, the supply voltage for the individual consumers has to be artificially reduced during operation, which is unfavorable from a standpoint of the conductivity balance. Furthermore, at a low operating voltage, the individual consumers require relatively high electric currents in order to attain a specific output; this, in turn, requires large conductivity cross sections. Final control elements for electronic regulation of Diesel injection are an example of this.